User talk:18tanzc
thumb|200px|left|Welcome! Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:71.34.117.130 page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ajraddatz (Talk) 13:48, September 27, 2010 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. 18tanzc's Talk page Hello MLN Wiki users and contributers.Have any questions? Comments? if so post here!18tanzc Unblock me Hello, 18tanzc please unblock me and please don't block me again. Thanks! MLN Smileytaff **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 14:22, September 28, 2010 (UTC) smillystaff O.K but any gypsm you get from the clicks please send them to me. 18tanzc18tanzc 14:41, September 28, 2010 (UTC) OK **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 14:43, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna have to block you for 1 day.Sorry but I can't tell you why.Please dont delete me after I un-block you. Welcome to the wiki! I LOVE your new store, but please try to keep all stores and others to your own userpage. Say, instead of creating a new article for a store, please make a page called "User:18tanzc/Super store". By doing so, you would keep your own stuff in your user page. If you can, please copy the text of your store from the article to User:18tanzc/18tanzc's Super Store . Thanks SO much, 03:06, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi there Hi, Beginners mistake but for your stuff you can make side pages i.e. '' /page you want and not articles that are for bricks, stickers and etc. Thanks, and if you need any more help or have any questions just ask me, -- 04:37, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Badge Images I have deleted all the badge images you uploaded as we already have those available. Try using sample: Thanks 04:53, September 29, 2010 (UTC) From JESUSRocks123 18TANZC please bid 1 on bobo's thing I will give you a pipe. **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 15:14, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. If you do plan to keep this file please name it something like 18tanzc_My_Page.jpg 23:16, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Offer I'll give you 15 clicks for a rough gem. 14:17, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'll give you 30 clicks for 2 rough dimonds. 14:52, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Order Yah I'll do your order. Please put the clicks on my lightworm module. 22:15, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I have clicked! Help Could you help me with my forum? link. http://mlnforum.forumotion.com/forum.htm Could you specify please? Sorry but I'm sorta confused. Do you mean naming it? I already have the name could you be a member? Smileytaff 14:33, October 14, 2010 (UTC) thx thanks for visiting my page Gypsum/Pipe Stats Hey! You copied that from my page! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 20:11, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Have you trade marked it? If not(witch I think you haven't),Then I can use it because it is a cool idea. 18tanzc 00:41, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Good point. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 02:17, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 02:31, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 02:32, October 22, 2010 (UTC) To benjamin6891: Please click here for your order,I have moved it to my store's talk page.Please click Here. 18tanzc 13:42, November 5, 2010 (UTC) 18tanzc's Superstore Hi you have not payed me for the 4 weeks I have been working here. 23:07, November 9, 2010 (UTC) uhhhhhh...right.I will pay 40 clicks tomarow! K? PS.what do i click? auction winner are you going to keep clicking? or do you not want the items.... 15:36, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Yaaa......I won another auction for 5000 clicks,So It will take me awile to finish :( :( :( :( :( 18tanzc 22:49, November 16, 2010 (UTC) New Message Hey 18tanzc, and thanks for the message, I really appreciate it, and about the offer, I'll think about it, I made an offer to have some rank 1 items from slimons, but I could probally use the extra help...Thanks again! ~~Roodaksta~~ I think silmons is inactive. Well, it's a deal. I already friended you on MLN 18tanzc, so all the MLN items I need for rank one for just 28 clicks right? alright, just accept me, and i'll give you the clicks. ~~Roodaksta~~ OK, I will move this to my store's talk page if you don't mind. Click Here to see the order. 18tanzc 00:11, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Poll How do you make a poll? legobatmankid10 Talk Store 23:30, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Your poll is fixed! 18tanzc 00:40, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks dude! also you won my sticker module contest, so where do you want the 100 clicks? legobatmankid10 Talk Store 02:40, December 2, 2010 (UTC) WOW! Realy? Was it THAT good? Thanks! Also,you're welcome,and ask me any time if you need anything else! I don't know at the moment,so can you wait to like,tomarrow? 18tanzc 02:52, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure I can wait :) legobatmankid10 Talk Store 03:47, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Can you click my pet golem 100 times and send me ANY gypsum that you get? THANK YOU! K. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 15:58, December 2, 2010 (UTC) have you finished clicking? If not,wait till I re-block Thire13(Lego Aquaman13). Thanks! 18tanzc 00:17, December 3, 2010 (UTC) No I'm not finished. I still have 50 to go. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 17:05, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Job Application I would like to work for your store. I am very consistent on my account and log on frequently and I can provide many items for almost all ranks. I am rank 8 and I already have my own store but I need to get a second job when my store isn't that busy or when this store recieves orders. I really like this store but I can provide enough items that I would like to make some of the prices better and more affordable because I would have plenty of the items available. Please consider my job application. BrickWheels Store Auction 22:12, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry it has been 4 days. I was in-active for a while.So, I have decided to accept your application.you can be rank 7 and up items,please.Also, don't forget to see my super store staff page for suggestions,ideas,fixing things,and more. 18tanzc 22:40, December 19, 2010 (UTC) My order Hey I ordered from your store could you please check it? Thanks! legobatmankid10 Talk Store 23:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I've been in-active for the holidays. I will see it ASAP. 18tanzc 14:56, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Lego Stefans24's Order I'll Buy them. How Much are they??? LegoStefan24 (talk) 22:17, October 25, 2011 (UTC) They are 30 clicks each since i'm low on stock, but usually there 25 clicks each. Also,DO you have any gypsum or pipe? If you send me 1, I will give you 3 Diamonds or sapphires FREE! If you need anything else, Check out My store. Well, I'm also on a search for loose sparks, gypsum and pipes. So, I'll give you the clicks. I need only 1 sapphire and 1 ruby. Just tell me when you want the clicks and what you want them to be used on. LegoStefan24 (talk) 17:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and just wondering, can I trade you some of my extra diamonds for the gems I need? What gems do you need? Also, a ruby is 5 clicks more because I only have 4 sadly. :( so i can't trade for the rubies. but I can Trade for sapphires! One more thing.... Can I move this trade to my stores talk Page? So for 1 ruby and 1 sapphire is 65 clicks total. If this is Ok, please respond! 18tanzc 23:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) That would be great!!! Just tell me when to use them and where I should use them. I can trade a diamond for a sapphire. LegoStefan24 (talk) 00:02, October 27, 2011 (UTC) You can click my elemental earth mod 14 times, my totemic hawk 14 times right now. send me a rough diamond and i will send you a sapphire. 18tanzc 19:40, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I sent 1 diamond and gave you the clicks. LegoStefan24 (talk) 20:46, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, sweet! I have sent you the sapphire. You can click my elemental air mod 18 times,my totemic owl 18 times, and my group performance mod 1 time. 18tanzc 21:28, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I clicked on your modules. LegoStefan24 (talk) 00:59, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I clicked on all of them. Items Sent! Remember, if you need anything for rank 5, just ask me! User 18tanzc out! 18tanzc 00:15, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. If I need anything else, I'll ask. LegoStefan24 (talk) 01:17, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Trade I have just mailed you 5 strawberries. I am now waiting for my clicks. PS-I am not stupid at the face of scams, if I do not recieve any items from a trade within a month, I will declare the user as a scammer, and stop trading with them. OK. I would appreciate it next time if you asked me before you mailed an item that you are selling to me. I am backed up on clicks today, but if you can wait 2 days, I can get the clicks to you. Is this Ok with you? Also, what do you want clicked? When I build my race track module, rank 1 I would like it on the RTR1. 1 click per day please. Because I have to click with items, I can only give you 5 clicks. If you mail me the solar power cells required for this deal, I can click 10 times. 18tanzc 22:33, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I have clicked a different mod 10 times because customer never responded. 18tanzc 00:35, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Never? LU1G1 (talk) 15:10, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey you're back. I posted of what type of deal you wanted to do, but you didn't respond. So, I just clicked a different mod for the strawberries instead of the RTR1 because you didn't say if you wanted me to click 5 times with my Items, or if you would send me the items and I would click 10 times. 18tanzc 18:23, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Nails Hey, about your low stock of nails. I may be able to give you some, if I have any left over. Adamlenton1 (talk) 07:54, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! How close are you to rank 6? 18tanzc 15:41, January 30, 2012 (UTC) 42 pipes and 49 gypsum. :P Adamlenton1 (talk) 16:30, January 30, 2012 (UTC)